


Precarious Morality

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU Plot, Abuse, Blood and Gore, Canon Relationships, Character POV Changes each chapter, Detailed Battles, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Love/Hate, Main Character Death, Minor Background Relationships, More focus on Yeerk-Andalite relationships, Political Marriage, Politics, Timid Female Protag, Unhealthy Relationships, War Plot, first-person pov, get ready for a ride, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: In another timeline the yeerks and andalites are locked in a ten year stalemate between one another. Now facing a new powerful enemy, both the Yeerks and the Andalites have decided to come to a compromise; a political marriage between two high ranking andalites and two high ranking yeerks.This story focuses on the political side of war as well as the front lines of battle.





	1. Chapter 1

_Falhala_

It's always lovely in the spring here...

The warm sea breeze blowing from the south which melts away the snow and brings forth a breath of new life upon these tundra plains. Flowers of many colors blooming across the field as the trees start to flower in preparation for the fruit that will grow upon their strong branches. That playful feeling one gets as they find themselves shed of their old heavy winter coats and can now run across the fields without having to worry about being held down by clods of snow hanging onto their delicate hooves, threatening to trip them over.

In the northern plains the spring isn't just for new life, but for joy and freedom.

Standing on the edge of my home as I looked over the glittering purple waves that break across the jagged rocks below taking in the cold morning air, I could smell spring. The cold breeze brought a warm, tingly feeling to it as it buffeted my long, spotted pink coat. I blinked my deep pink eyes against the breeze before breathing in deep to take in it's lovely scent.

Tossing back my head, I reared playfully back onto my hind hooves. I spun around quick as a flick of one's tail before running back towards home, elated with my findings. Spring was finally here! My sixth spring!

No more staying on these frozen plains while I idly lived out my life day by day! I was an adult now and as an adult, I was free. I could leave this little island in the north to join my brothers and sisters to the south. So many andalites I could meet! I could hardly contain myself!

I climbed up the rise that led from the cliffs to my family’s plains eager to tell my mother the news. Pausing, I looked over the vast fields of my family’s home, sucking in breaths of freezing cold air. Once I was satisfied I began running once more.

I jumped gleefully over a frozen stream before scrambling up the bank. I slipped a few times getting clods of snow stuck in my fur but that was hardly bothersome. I had lived six long years out here and I was used to it all.

<Dam! Sire!> I cried excitedly as I came to a sliding stop in front of my home scoop, ignoring the snow that collected around my hooves. When I got no answer from either of my parents, I peered into the little insulated tent hopeful that they were still there. I was greeted by the sight of my sleeping mother who's great _callufu_ swollen sides heaved with each gentle breath. I lowered my ears feeling guilty I almost had woken up my mother from her rest. Casting one last glance over at my sleeping mother, I backed out of the scoop.

I shivered at the wind that buffeted my light pink fur, tromping each of my hooves in turn. My eye stalks swiveled around in all directions as I tried to spy my father's deep navy blue coat amongst the pinkish snow. But strangely enough, he was nowhere to be found around the scoop. Sighing, I rubbed my arms for a moment then slipped back into the scoop to get out of the cold. My mother lifted a stalk before turning it on me with a tired, gentle smile.

<You are awake.> I murmured, closing the front flap of our scoop.

<It is hard to sleep when one hears her daughter trampling into their scoop, crying for them.> She teases gently, stretching out her tail out far back and her front as far forward as she could in an andalite yawn.

<Ah, I am simply excited that's all.> I timidly lowered my ears, picking at the fur on my chest for a moment. <I felt spring on the wind.> I looked back up at her, eyes glittering with excitement.

My Mother tips her stalks to the side, giving me a teasingly curious smile. <Oh really? This early? Are you sure it isn't your wishful thinking?>

<No mother! I really had felt it!> I whined at her, swishing my tail blade along the ground.

<Ah! Are you really so eager to leave me and your father?> Mother feigned a saddened sigh as she walks to her personal computer terminal. The machine buzzed quietly for a moment to heat up it's cold innards before the screen flashed on displaying a few important messages my mother had. I turned my gaze away from the machine seeing as they were not my business to be looking at.

<No mother, I simply wish to see what's beyond our little island.> I laughed, clopping over to the area that marked my own piece of the scoop. <Is it not normal for young females to leave the herd one day?>

<Yes, to seek out a new one and a mate.> She waggles her wide haunches as she turns a smirking stalk onto me. I snorted at her answer, knowing good and well that was a long time away. I might've been an adult legally but I certainly wasn't ready to act like one. I still had a few good years of youth left in me.

<How's the _callufu_ today? > I asked as I glanced at her swollen sides inquestively.

<He kicks and squirms.> My mother sighs as she runs her fingers through the soft plum colored fur along her sides. I could tell the pregnancy was taxing on her, especially considering her age. She was no longer a young _andall_ anymore. Not that I would say that outloud.

<After three children you would think your father would learn to keep away. But we both said we've wanted a large family.> She returns back to the screen after signing one more time. I felt my ears go red at her words but said nothing in return. What could I have said anyway?

The Electorate had lifted the ban on one child per family restriction due to the andalite-yeerk war. It was detrimental for more males to be born so that they would have more soldiers to train in the future.

But sadly the need for males has caused the birth of females to decline which only counteracts what they were doing in the first place. A skewed male to female ratio meant that there weren't enough females for males to marry. This would lead to fewer matches and thus fewer children being born. But there wasn't much any of us could do at this point. It would have to be fixed once the war was over.

I turned a stalk on the front flap of our scoop as I began to try to get my own personal station to turn on. The computer buzzed, groaned, and shuddered in an attempt to start. Unlike my mother's computer mine wasn't made to work in weather like this. I sometimes had to get the portable heater out to just get it to start up. Technology might've gotten far but that didn't mean it was perfect. Not in the slightest sense of the word actually.

<Mother? Where has father gone off to?> I asked quietly, giving the middle panel of my computer a light kick in an attempt to get the motor running. But I was having no luck with that either.

<He was called away by the Electorate.> Mother replied simply, not taking her eyes off from her screen.

Now that had gotten my attention.

<What for?> I turned both of my stalks to gaze at her curiously.

<He refused to say. He told me that it was something he couldn't speak of until he got back.> Mother twitches a hoof before stomping it onto the ground. She shakes her lower body then gives a small huff of annoyance.

<Hopefully it's nothing bad.> I murmured, returning my gaze back to my console.

<I'm sure it's just something to do with his work young one.> She replies in that soothing tone of her's, returning back to what she was doing.

<Yes, perhaps...>

 

* * *

 

My father's pounding hoofbeats outside of the scoop announced his arrival a few hours later.

I looked up from my terminal to glance him over with a stalk as he trots into the scoop. His long fur was matted with sweat and his sides heaved with each breath he took. It wasn't normal for my father to be out of breath after a run, especially since he didn't exactly go on one in the first place. This was enough to make me turn towards him, nervous.

<Father, you do not look well.> I took a few steps towards him, reaching up to brush my fingers along his ears. He quickly shook his head denying me.

<I am not Falhala, I bring news.> He replies quickly, taking a few steps towards my mother. He gently brushes his blade up against her's before tenderly brushing his hand over Mother's swollen stomach a few times. My mother steps back away from her console to gaze at him sternly for interrupting her work.

My father rapidly blinked his main before turning a stalk towards me. My mother did the same as well before turning it back on her mate. Her hoof starts to nervously scrape the ground as she turns an eye on me again, her expression slowly turning to one of horror.

I began to switch my primary eyes between the two of them, growing nervous of the silence. I knew they were having a conversation without me for a reason that more than likely involved me in some way. More than likely not in a good way either.

My father turned away from my mother before motioning me with a stalk to follow him. I glance anxiously at my mother who simply kept her gaze to the ground, unable to meet mine. I sucked in a breath through my nose before moving to my father's side, lifting my tail to brush against his nervously. My father returns the gesture before pressing it against my haunches, leading me out of the warmth of my home into the cold of the outside.

<Come run with me my little _allir_. > He murmurs, calling me my nickname after a light blue flower that only blooms in the late summer and closes it's petals through the winter only to bloom again in the summer once more. Fleeting yet eternal.

<Very well Father.> I flicked my ears back again, nervously peering up at him as we took off across the frozen plains. I picked up my hooves a bit as we settled into a gentle canter as not to get snow stuck in the fur around my hooves.

Silence stretched unbearingly long making me even more nervous than before. I felt like demanding of him what was going on but that wasn't how I was raised to be. I kept silent, waiting for him to speak to me. My patience was rewarded soon enough.

<You know of the current state of the war correct?> My father asked quietly, keeping his gaze away from mine.

<Yes of course.> We were at a stalemate with the yeerks. The battle was at a halt on many planets with the most important one, Earth, being the center of the war. Neither of us were able to gain the advantage over the other.

The yeerks owning nearly one billion human hosts on top of their other various species and us with our now rapidly advancing technology, we could not beat one another in battle. So now we were at year ten of a standoff that had no ending in sight.

It was only made worse when the Kelbrid had started to appear in andalite space, breaking their contract with us. The yeerks at first thought they would have an ally against us but when a fleet of Kelbrid ships had taken down a yeerk outpost it was obvious they weren't siding with either of us. With a second war on the horizon both us and the yeerks were becoming frightfully strained. There was no way we could fight two wars against two strong opponents.

The last I heard, there was talk of a compromise of some sort. But how would you compromise with a bunch of a parasitic filth?

<We have come to a compromise.> My father's voice was rather strained, almost pinching my brain as he spoke to me. <We have decided to start fostering yeerk-andalite relations. But the Electorate believes that this will be best done by putting two chosen beings in a setting where they will be living close together for long periods of time... perhaps in a... romantic situation. There are to be two of our people who will be chosen, one male and one female.>

I sucked in another breath through my nose, my hearts clenching slightly at the thought of it.

Romanticly? He couldn't possibly mean marriage right? Why by the great stars, would the Electorate think of such a solution to our problem? Surely there would be a better way besides forcing some poor andalite to become mated to a filthy yeerk! Once again I felt my hearts clench before the bottom of my hooves became itchy as if I wanted to bolt away.

<So a political marriage...> I replied in a meek, soft voice as I kept my gaze focused uneasily in front of myself. The silence that followed my answer was more than enough of a confirmation for me.  

Arranged marriages were common in andalite culture, even expected. It was a way to make sure certain blood lines could be crossed or to advanced in society quickly. That didn't mean there weren't those who married for romantic reasons. It just wasn't common.

With my generation there were less of them but they still happened often enough that it still seemed normal.

<Have they chosen who they wish to offer for such an arrangement?> I asked nervously, scuffing a hoof into the ground as I did.

My hearts were starting to pound now as my mind started to wonder why my father would be telling me this. Actually, did this have something to do with why he had been to the electorate? My tail trembled slightly as I felt a heavy weight begin to form in my hooves. I was starting to feel ill as a thought crossed my mind but I was quick to shove it away, not wanting to entertain such a thought for a single moment.

After all, of all they could've chosen why would it be me? That would simply just be silly! I was unusual genetically but that didn't mean I was prime material for that. Perhaps my father's rank would have something to do with it? He was a well respected Captain and the one who led the fleet that had put a hold on the yeerk invasion of Earth. But certainly that wouldn't be enough to elect me right?

<Yes, they had chosen Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, brother of War-Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul.> My father replied, slowing down slightly as he starts to lash his tail slightly. But he did not say who the female was. He did say there were two to be chosen. After a minute of silence from my father, I couldn't take waiting anymore. I had to know who was going to be the one to lose their tail in this deal.

< _Who_ else father? What female has been chosen? > I asked, straining the first word in a strongly worried thought wave.

My father came to a halt, gazing at the sky before closing his main eyes. I could tell he couldn't bring himself to even look at me at this point, which only intensified the sickness within my belly. Those few seconds before he replied felt like minutes to me but when he did, I wished he had kept silent.

<It is you my dear little one.>

\-----------------------------

Thanks for reading this far! Hopefully this story will turn out as I have planned but who knows with writing?

Feedback is always welcomed here by the way!

~

SilveryFeather


	2. Chapter 2

_Esplin 9466_

I strode down the hall of my ship, chest puffed out confidently as I gazed forward. Beside me a squat, elderly human female hurried beside me as she held a tablet close to her face gazing at it nervously. We were heading towards my personal conference room since my quarters were being cleaned out.

We passed by a window that was dominated by the view of the andalite homeworld. I stopped for a moment to gaze down at it as I knew my host would want to enjoy the sight of it.

Sometimes I enjoy indulging my host, especially one as good as I had right now. A voluntary andalite was as rare as finding one who wasn't an egotistical _shref_.

After Alloran had become far too old to continue to being a host, I needed a new one. I was in good luck when I heard we had obtained an andalite willing to join us not as a partner, but as a host. Thus I was quick to grab him up and take him in as my own host. I would miss having Alloran's morphs but it made for rather quick work for me to gain new ones with my current host. 

Now Alloran had a new master and a wiped memory while I had a new younger host to use. I could say it was a good trade off.

<Tell me my schedule for the day.> I demanded as I ran a hand through my dark navy mane, allowing bristles of hair to fall into my face.

"Oh yes! As you wish Councilor Seven." She quickly replied, practically tripping over her own feet as she switches on the tablet. She quickly switches open the calendar then looks over it for a few seconds. I kept a stalk on her as I waited. "Ah yes! First we must meet with the Electorate over the agreement in two hours then I will give you the informational file for the female that has been chosen for you. After that there with be a public signing but that is going to be for show and um..."

She pauses for a moment to flip to the next screen, gazing it over. She bites her lip before adding, "Then you will be free until tomorrow afternoon."

<Very well.> I sighed internally not looking forward to meeting with the andalite gonvernment. Diplomacy wasn't my strong suit in the slightest, I was more of a scientist or a general, but I was the only one with enough experience with andalites to pull this off. As much as I hated dealing with those political types, I must do as I must. This may very well end the war after all.

A marriage with an andalite wasn't exactly what I had expected though. I had a feeling they had choosen me to go through with it as a final jab at the andalites since I was after all the one who was the first to obtain an andalite host.

The Electorate wasn't happy with their choice so I believed it worked in their favor.

 _ <They could've chose a vecol female or perhaps one of Alloran's line just to spite you.> _ A smooth voice below my own mind spoke, sounding amused.

 _ <I wouldn't be surprised.> _ I growled back internally, acknowledging Zefer-Corriel-Verdrin, my current host. _ <I wouldn't be surprised at all.> _

There was a flash of amusement from Zefer at my words, telling me that he found what I said humorous. Normally I would've snapped at him or told him to be silent but right now his company was very welcomed. I knew this day was going to be a very long one. The humor will help me get through this trying day with andalite aristocrats.

* * *

 

<No! No! No! We will only release five hundred of each acquired species! That should be enough to start any kind of colony. Don't you dare think that the agreement will change because one of us is in person!> I could feel my fur starting to stand on end as I glared around the table, my hoof digging deep into the silver grass that carpeted floor. Above us the first sun was shining brightly with no signs of the second sun appearing next to it. It was mid-morning and the stress was at it's highest already.

<Yes but that was part of an earlier draft. We wish to revise it now.> Lirem-Arrepath-Terrouss slammed a hoof into the ground, giving me a threatening glare.

<I am not here to change it, I am here to enact it and that's all. If you wish to arrange new terms then speak with the rest of the council!> I gripped at the underside of the table, flexing the muscles at the base of my tail. I was imagining digging my tail into his smug, ugly face. They were all trying to muscle me into changing the contract but that certainly wasn't going to happen. That is if I wanted to be alive by the end of all of this.

<Now allow me to sign what I need to and I will be. on. _my_. **_way_**. > My tone gave no room of argument but also gave away my frustration with them. The andalites around the table had all of their eyes focused on me. Some of them stern, some nervous, most were warning me to stay in line. My host was supremely amused but felt uneasy as well under the looks of the Electorate. The last time he had been in front of even one of them was when he was being accused of cowardice when he was just a young warrior.

A private conversation seemed to go on between the andalites for a few minutes. The tip of my ear began to itch at their secretive behavior. What were they discussing now? What were they planning?

Andalites are very suspicious normally, but silent ones are even more so.

I was starting to wish that I hadn’t waited until today to finish this. Perhaps I should’ve join Counselor Two last week instead of spending my time chasing down a couple of Kelbrid fighters instead. 

<Very well, let us complete our meeting.> Lirem was the one to speak again sounding harried.

Actually, he was the one who has been speaking throughout this whole meeting. Maybe the rest of them are simply too tailless to speak to me. I wouldn't be surprised considering how none of them ever go into battle themselves. A true leader goes into battle with their troops and understands what it's like to witness battle. These males wouldn't last but a moment if they were thrusted into battle today.

I snickered mentally to myself. I seemed to have won this argument for at least now. But considering these were andalites, they would probably bring this up again in some way.

<Good, then give me the papers and I'll be back on my ship before the second sun rises.> I practically purred, feeling the warmth of victory spread through my body. No matter how small it was, winning over those egotists feels good.

<Very well Council Member Seven.> Lirem slides me a data tablet that was already turned on. On it was twenty tabs worth of documents.

I could feel the muscles on my upper back tightening slightly from stress already. These andalite scum couldn't make it simple could they?

 

* * *

 

I practically felt elated when I left that damnable building. Three hours of arguing with a group of old, tanning dapsens only to spend another another signing documents. I was not a diplomat, I was a warlord! Let the rest of those fools deal with treaties and meetings. I was certainly not one for any of that.

"Sir! Sir!" My advisor was practically tripping over her own legs running to me as I walked up the ramp into my personal transport ship. The several warriors that sat around my ship shifted slightly, trying to hide their amusement. "Sir! I've got the documents!"

I pinched my main eyes shut at her utterly grating voice, wishing I was somewhere else. <Yes Prin 115? Can it not wait until I get to the ship?> I grated out, glaring down at her as I slowly opened my main eyes. She flinches back, blinking her eyes quickly before backing off, throwing a look at my tail. I flexed it slightly when I saw her doing which in turn made her cringe even further like the sniveling fool she was.

"Y-Yes it can sir!" She whimpers pathetically before scurrying off to the cockpit. On the way she runs into another human causing her to drop a couple of her pads. The idiot doesn't even bend down to pick it up. She just glances fearfully at the human she ran into before continuing on her way. With a slightly amused snort, I strode forward to the dropped pads. With an icy look at the other human I began collecting the pads.

<Well since I've already have them in hand...> I said to no one in particular as I glance towards the door where Prin had disappeared.

_< Getting curious of who might be your nex->_

<Continue that statement and you'll be incredibly regretful.> I growled, cutting off Zefer as I retreated into my own room. I didn't want to hear anything from that foolish male for a single moment. I spent two hours last time correcting his behavior when I had first accepted to enter a marriage with an andalite.

Zefer being a male who has not taken a wife or even experienced romantic contact with a female was understandably curious. But teasing me about being arranged to be married to one was not allowed.

Alloran had been touchy when ever I so much as touched the memories of him and Jahar which leads me to believe that I had picked up the same behavior from him as well. But yet it was rather degrading to be married to an andalite at all. Just living in close quarters with a free andalite was making me ill. No self respecting yeerk would ever live with the enemy but live within them.

But to also be romantically involved....

I felt a shiver run up my spine as I gaze at the pads in my hand. My gaze settled on the picture of a pink furred, white spotted female andalite with odd deep pink eyes that seemed to stare right into me. Her soft, lean body and slightly rounded face with an incredibly small tail blade that couldn't possibly be on an adult. She could quite possibly have come from some family with good breeding. But knowing the andalites they certainly wouldn't be that nice.

Another more pronounced shiver ran through me as I looked her over quietly, examining her further.

 _< Amazing, she has to be of northern descent. You don't see andalites like that very often. She couldn't be that old either... perhaps she's just become an adult!>_ Zefer marveled before suspiciously adding, _< What is wrong with her?>_

I had to agree, I was rather surprised that I would be paired up with a surprisingly lovely looking female. Though it didn't make my disgust lessen any more it did help that what I was getting was going to be easy on the eyes. But there had to be a trick to her! They couldn't possibly be giving me a truly healthy female.

Was she a mute? That wouldn't be terrible at all. Actually, that would be too much of a blessing. Perhaps she had a bad temper...

No, a horrible one!

Now that would be rather exciting. Breaking her to be a obedient servant and wife would certainly give me at least a year of entertainment. But my contract more than likely prohibits me from causing harm to my bride. What they didn't know about our time alone couldn't hurt right? I certainly can not live with a female who doesn't listen to her husband.

She WAS as young as she looked! Six years of age within a day from now. Of course that meant she was around twenty-seven cycles old or nineteen human years of age. A bit young for my tastes but that meant she had a moldable mind still. Perhaps training her won't be as fun as I thought.

< _I can already imagine mounting her._ > Zefer sighed wistfully, his thoughts more or less focused on what males of his age normally focused on when it came to females.

< _I am not mounting her._ > I snapped back at him, slightly disgusted that he would even suggest that I tried mating with her. If living with her was awful, mating with her would make me want to drive my tail blade through myself.

Disgusted now, I toss away the tablet before taking up another to see what else there was to know about her. But as I pulled up the second tablet I came to the horrifying realization that this wasn't just any kind of report but one on her genetic record and...

 _Fertility_  documents? What was this for?

< _This is a rather interesting development now isn't it?_ >

< ** _SILENCE._** > I roared at my host before slamming his consciousness into a corner forcefully, ignoring his protests. He dared not to fight back. He knew better than to push me further during my outbursts.

_No, no, no!_

They can not be thinking that I would ever tried to reproduce with her. Laying with an andalite was the last thing on my mind. Actually, it's something I would never want to do within my lifetime!

But yet… I was curious as well. No yeerk would get the normally get opportunity to just mate frivolously. Mating was seen as an act of just producing offspring and that’s all. Giving into your host’s biological desires like that was seen as a waste of time and energy. Even those with human hosts tend to refrain from mating for pleasure.

But yet I have heard of those who become addicted to the feeling of it. How could something so simple have such a profound effect on one's mental state? What's so addicting about it?  
  
This was a chance for me to at least experience what mating was like. After having the only andalite host for more than twenty Earth years, I did not have the chance to produce offspring with my host. We have never obtained female andalites since it was rare for them to leave their homeworld. The ones that did leave were either well hidden or killed in battle if they were serving upon a military ship.  
  
I had seen memories of Alloran mating with his own wife but he had been rather noisy when ever I did making it hard to get all of the feelings from such memories. This would give me a chance to sate my curiosity without having to worry about being ostracized by other yeerks.

Perhaps I would enjoy it… Perhaps I was simply insane for entertaining such a thought.

I could feel a heavy heat dropping to my hooves threatening to make me expel my breakfast. I couldn't tell if it made me sick or nervous but I certainly didn't feel well.

I slammed the tablet back onto the table after I glanced over it to make sure what I was reading was correct, which it was. She might've been a fair looking female but she certainly did not make me wish to mount her like some young fool who had just discovered his hormones. My relationship with this female was going to be strictly business and nothing more.

As I began to shakily look through other documents I began to realize that I missed a very, very important part of the document that I signed. I was suppose to produce a single child with our union. Now I could tell that andalites normally would balk at the idea of me using my host body to reproduce but yet they put it down right here.

What could they expect with a child from such a union? It couldn't possibly bring our people closer. So what were they really planning on doing?

Curious I looked over the documents thinking it over now despite the knot that was forming in my stomachs. Perhaps the andalites were planning something entirely different and disguising it as a way to bring our species together? But why…?

I put away the tablets into a drawer, my mind clinging onto that single question. Andalites see themselves as one of the most moral creatures out there in the universe. But yet he had seen them go against their morals again and again without fail. Alloran was a fine example of them doing so. So maybe this wasn’t as far fetched.  
  
But how would it benefit them to make us have a child? I was certain that neither of our species would. It would simply be extra fluff. That and the resulting child was likely to be a social outcast among both yeerks and andalites.  
  
Feeling as if I was giving this damnable subject too much thought, I pushed it to the back of my mind. I had more things to worry about anyway. Not only would I have to get through that damnable marriage ritual andalites seemed so willing to force upon me but also get through acting like a good diplomat through the whole thing.  
  
Ugh, eating oatmeal was starting to sound good.  
  
I sat back on my haunches with a heavy gust of air through my nose, crossing my arms over my chest. Perhaps I should collect myself before tomorrow afternoon. What _was_ going to be happening tomorrow afternoon anyway?

Perhaps I didn’t want to know anyway.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading it this far! Please review if you can. Any feedback would be wonderful!

 

~

Silveryfeather


	3. Chapter 3

_Aximili_

 

< \--as is my duty to you to protect and care for you. Just as this cord links us now, I will forever be linked with you.> My hearts clenched sickly as I stare into the eyes of my ‘bride’. Her glittering red gaze stared evenly back as we both stood stiffly, linked together by the necks with a rope of a gold color. My bride’s expressionless face seemed to examine me with the same contempt I was feeling for her at the moment.   
  
I felt I had to recite the death ritual in that moment for I truly felt like my life was at an end. To not only give my life to this _filth_ but to also have to speak to them in such a way was beyond disgraceful. But this was for my people…

_For my friends._

I lifted my tail to the rope watching as she stiffened, eyeing my blade carefully. I knew she was as untrusting of me as I was of her. This relationship was one to bring our people together not one to bring us together. We both knew that once this ceremony was over we both were going to go our own separate ways until we needed to make a public appearance again… as a couple.

 _A couple_. How disgustingly **_humourous_** _._

<Even when we are physically apart-> I ripped the rope with my tail before quickly drawing my tail back to my side. The rope fell apart into two pieces, separating our link. A link that had never existed beyond a written agreement. A contract.

<I will continue to be linked to you by my hearts.>

 _‘By the hearts you will never have.’_ I growled silently to myself as the hork-bajir controller before me bowed her head in silent acceptance. We grabbed each other’s rope’s, gazing into each other’s eyes as we pulled one another close.

At that moment I realized she hated me as much as I hated her.

* * *

 

Sometime later after the ceremony, my father and I were standing at the edge of the ‘after party’, either of us willing to join the festivities.

 

<The ceremony went well didn’t it?> My father was unusually cheerful as he trotted beside me. He hadn’t been this cheerful since my brother had been killed in battle. Either he was putting up a falsetto or he had simply gone mad.   
  
I pawed my hoof into the ground at the thought, turning a stalk towards my wife. She was currently surrounded by several of her own kind looking as if she was laughing at something with them. Her amber eyes glittered with amusement as she smiled in the way a yeerk only could. I felt a tremor of disgust run up my spine at the sight.   


My father seemed to have caught onto my mood rather quickly. He casted a stalk towards my bride, his expression dulling considerably. <You do not like her, correct?>

<I do not like her.> I firmly replied after a few more moments of silence. I dug my hoof into the silver grass below my hooves trying to fight the urge to turn and run away from this farce of a marriage ritual. She was not my wife in my hearts nor was she even an equal. She was an enemy who had somehow wormed their way into my family and my life.   
  
I flicked my ears back once I noticed that she was staring directly at me, no longer smiling. The two of us exchanged long icy looks with one another before I tore my gaze away, the fur on my haunches pricking.

<It is for the people my _callufu. > _ My father gently rubs his tail up against mine in an attempt to calm me. The comforting gesture only made my anxiety worse.   
  
<It is for the people…> I confirmed staunchly, feeling the muscles in my tail tighten before I smacked his tail blade away. But if I hadn’t done this my friends would continue to fight the war on Earth and more lives would be lost in the process. I might’ve found some of the human’s behaviors to be abhorrent but they held a place in my heart like no other.

This was for my Prince, my _shorm,_ and my friends. I was not only doing this for my own people. If my father knew this he would surely become disgusted with me. An andalite does not put the needs of another species over their own. At least, that is what I felt to be true.   
  
Sick with my own thoughts I began to allow my stalks to wander around taking in the area around me.

The glow of two full moons shone above us with the third waxing. Tables were set up all around us with various kinds of edibles for not only hork-bajir but also for any other species the yeerks had decided to show up in. Chairs were also set up for those who couldn’t stand as long as an andalite. Those seated in them were mostly human but a few other species did occupy other chairs as well.   
  
I could see several types of flowers hanging from the branches of trees that symbolize fertility, love, and life longevity. A mockery of me and this marriage, if it even could be called that.

I was going to be grateful once I was sent off again to patrol some other part of the universe… perhaps somewhere far, far away from that vile creature that dared to grace my life. I might’ve agreed to be in this marriage but that didn’t mean I have to enjoy it. I certainly wasn’t going to either.   
  
I looked to the tent that was stretched above us; it’s material almost see through. Though the stars were a blur above I still was able to make just enough to comfort my strained mind.   
  
With a sigh, I start to turn away. My father already had joined my mother at the far corner of the tent. My grieving must’ve turned him away.   
  
<G...Greetings?> A soft, meek feminine voice broke me out of my self pitying. I turned my gaze up slightly but as I looked around, I could not see any female. Confused by this I began to twitch my stalks wondering if I was already losing my sanity.   
  
<Oh… Oh… I’m down here.> I saw a flash of pink in my vision before I turned my primary eyes down. I flexed the middle of my tail, blinking rapidly in embarrassment as I realized that the female was no taller than my elbow. But how could I miss someone with such a bright pink coat?   
  
I scuffed a hoof before dipping my stalks in apology to her feeling a little less than adequate at the moment. <Greetings, may I ask who you might be?>   
  
The odd little female began to pick at the fur on her chest, keeping her gaze leveled to the ground. She was giving off an air of unease that made my fur prick once more.   
  
<I am Falhala-Estrin-Corrigin, daughter of Captain Seriniel-Kellgrin-Nefereen. I am honored to finally meet you Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.> She replies quietly, her thought speak voice but a soft whisper in my mind. I tipped one of my ears down in question, feeling like I should’ve known that name. I struggled for a moment before suddenly it came to me..   
  
I was rather quick to dip my stalks respectfully to Falhala, surprised that I had forgotten. Captain Seriniel and I did not see things in the same way but I at least respected him. He helped launched the first attack on the yeerks on Earth after my own ship had fallen three years earlier. I met him soon after the first battle and I had to say, he was incredibly egotistical but he had his hearts on the correct path. Respectable from a military stand point.   
  
Falhala lifts her surprised gaze up to mine. I found myself frozen under her magenta stare, unsure of what to make of her once again. I knew andalites still had traces of northern blood within their bodies but to see one exhibiting physical characteristics was incredibly rare. I found myself unable to speak as I gazed at her. It’s as if I was drawn into those deep pink orbs of her’s.   
  
There were stories that the northern andalites could silence someone by simply locking eyes with them. I thought that the fact that their unusual looks had caused these stories to become wide spread. Now I was starting to quickly think that perhaps those stories were true. I could not pull my thoughts together long enough to speak.

Falhala seemed to realize what had happened causing her to turn her gaze away once more, her nose turning a bright blue color. She begins to grind tail blade into the ground as she twitches one of her ears rapidly for a moment.   
  
<Is ther-> I started, blinking my eyes rapidly as I gathered my thoughts once again.

<I-I… I came to see how it would happen.> She suddenly blurts out, turning her primary eyes in the direction where my ‘wife’ was enjoying a meal with a few of her fellows. She was looking at her with an slightly disgusted expression but also curiosity.

<How it would happen?> I echoed, wondering what she meant by that. It seemed rather ominous the way she said it. What did my ceremony have to do with her?  
  
<Ah! I believe the news has not spread beyond a few knowledgeable individuals.> She turned her right stalk to me, keeping her gaze on Counselor Five warily.

<What do you mean?> I queried feeling as if I was developing more questions than I was getting answers. This female seemed like she couldn’t get to the point.

I watched as she fluffs up the ruff around her neck, grinding a hoof into the grass. Just as I was about to push her for further information she breathes in deep before answering my question. 

  
<I am to be married to Counselor Seven.> She grimly replies, casting her gaze to the floor once more. <I wanted to see how bad it would be. Seeing you two… You both looked like you hated each other and the ceremony.>

I felt my stomachs drop at her words.

<Married to… Counselor Seven?> I couldn’t help but feel the slightest tinge of anger at this. Of all the yeerks they could’ve chosen they had to choose _him._ Even weeks after hearing this news he still felt sore that he was the choice for the yeerks. They chose him to anger my people and I knew it.

  
<Well… I do not care for her that is certain.> I sighed, looking at my wife with a slight glare from the corner of my stalk. I straightened myself to full height trying to look as proud as I could. <But this is for the good of the people. So I must do as I must.>   
  
<Ah… Yes…> She awkwardly shuffles her hooves, digging up grass as she does. It looked like she wanted to say something else but she kept silent now. She couldn’t hold a conversation now could she?   
  
<What have you learned from my ceremony that would help with your own?> I asked the young looking female, tipping an ear slightly in curiosity. Perhaps if I pushed the conversation along myself I might gain some new information.

<I uh… You see…> She anxiously glanced around as if expecting something to jump out at her. Finally her gaze settles upon me once more, magenta eyes reflecting her anxiety.   
  
<Ah…> It suddenly ‘clicked’, as a human might say. She was terrified which was very understandable. I would be terrified as well if I was about to be wed to unstable, murderous filth.

If he could kill his underlings with not a single thought and for the smallest thing then what could he do to someone like her? She was certainly in a precarious position. At least I could defend myself if my ‘bride’ was to ever attack me.

<I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here.> She murmurs nervously, her eyestalks now focused on the other side of the tent. She seemed focused on that particular spot now. I turned a stalk in the direction she was looking, wondering what could’ve had her attention now.   
  
I wasn’t too surprised to find that several warriors were gathered at the other side, looking towards us with their main eyes. I could tell they were waiting for a chance to catch Falhala alone.

<My betrothed will be very cross with me when he meets me tomorrow… He specifically asked that I do not come to this event. But I…> She was taking a few steps back, still looking to the warriors nervously. I knew they weren’t coming after her now because they didn’t want to make a fuss and interrupt the party.

Something about warriors willingly keeping a female locked up just because some _yeerks_ had told them to made my fur stand on end. Not only was it not natural, it wasn’t right. We were supposed to be fighting them, not making peace with them.

<You came here without permission.> I surmised vaguely amused, mostly disgusted by my thoughts.  
  
<Counselor Seven said-> She jumped a bit as I began to guide her away with my tail. I believe that this would be a good time to be a rebellious adult and help her out of here. She would only have so many days left of freedom before _he_ got his filthy tail all over her.

<Never mind what that yeerk said.> I answered briskly, giving her a playful smile as I do. She stumbled a bit over her hooves as she looks up at me wide eyed.

<I… Thank you.> She quickly yet quietly says, returning her gaze to the ground. She must’ve already realized what I was planning on doing. Good, she’ll need to be witty to be living with filth like Counselor Seven.

<We both need allies.> I responded simply turning a stalk around, noticing that the warriors were now marching towards us. <Now then, simply do as I say and you’ll get away.>  


* * *

 

“So you helped Counselor Seven’s bride run?” My _wife_ was casually leaning on the balcony of our home that was given to us as a present by the Electorate. We were also given over forty-seven _Kiles,_ approximately two hundred acres in human measurements, of land. Quite a generous wedding gift if I had ever seen one. They are surely desperate for this to work.

Desperate enough to force me on a two season leave with my bride so that we may ‘forge a bond that would be inseparable’. I was certainly not going to spend time at our scoop if I can help it.   
  
<Yes I had.> I replied sardonically, keeping my gaze focused on the console before me. I was currently setting up several layers of security to make sure _she_ doesn’t go looking through my personal files without my permission.   
  
“Tch, bad tone.” She grumbles, leaning back on her tail as she turns her head slightly to the side to regard me with a glittering crimson eye. She then picks up her drink of pureed pine bark and _kelfish_ bark to sip. Apparently intoxicating to hork-bajirs and to the yeerks that live within them. 

<Let’s not play games _dear_ . I as well as you know that neither of us is doing this for our own benefit. I will play the part of your husband only in public not in private. > I said staunchly, feeling the fur along my haunches pricking slightly as I gazed at her with a stalk. Her face twisted into a sneer before she takes another sip of her drink.   
  
“Good.” She mutters simply, sounding as if she wasn’t going to argue about it. I was glad that the yeerk I had gotten married to wasn’t pushy or sadistic.

The silence that followed our conversation was pleasant enough that I found myself relaxing. Now I could actually think instead of having to worry about entertaining scum. Though soon enough I found that all the necessary security levels were set up and I was left to find something else to do.   
  
As if waiting for this moment, I heard her walk up behind me.   
  
“Where is Aximili sleeping?” She asks, stopping within a few feet of me.   
  
<Outside.> I grumbled in a low thought speak voice as I stepped around my console. The pink grass below my hooves was rather comfortable feeling but I certainly wasn’t going to be sleeping in the same home as her.   
  
“Ha, very well.” She snorts returning back to her spot at the balcony. I wasn’t surprised that the conversation ended so quickly. After all, she did have the social capacity of dung.   
  
I left her at that, cantering out of the scoop. I nodded my stalks in greeting to a pair of warriors standing guard outside of our home. The returned the gesture but said nothing to me. I wasn’t too surprised since there wasn’t any conversation we could have with one another.

As I cantered along the fields of my new home, I gazed up at the stars wondering if my friends were doing well. It had been three long years since I had seen any of them in person.

I had been taken away by the andalites when they first arrived on Earth ten years ago. It had been a crucial time when they came. Both me and my friends were losing hope in them ever coming. I had also started to become disillusioned with my own people after they had said they had more important battles to fight than Earth at the time.   
  
But something else had convinced them that perhaps it was best to send a fighting force to Earth.   
  
This something else was an event that my human friends called ‘The Convention’. Visser three had managed to successfully launch an event large enough to be compared to the World Fair the humans quite a time ago. During this ‘Convention’ some how, some way he managed to successfully infest over five million humans.

How they managed to breed enough yeerks to infest that many hosts within a short amount of time still remains a mystery to me to this day.  
  
Five million humans became over two hundred million humans within a month after that. Me and my friends found ourselves in a battle that we were losing quickly. The new numbers caused their army to swell massively and the andalites were quick to notice the increase in their host numbers.   
  
Seeing a bigger threat than they thought, they sent the army we could’ve used a long time before this had happened. But it took an event of this size to make them see what was truly important. A planet like Earth with a species who’s numbers were as large as the humans was an incredible prize to the yeerks.   
  
I breathed in deep, coming down the hill towards a small grove I had spotted while we were flying over our lands. The group of _stoola_ trees brought me the slightest bit of comfort as I slipped into the grove. But safety did not ease my aching hearts.   
  
I wondered if Prince Jake was still in the country of England with his wife, Cassie, helping the Earth Rebellion. I knew they both had plans to build up a stronghold in order to allow free humans protection from the yeerks outside of their borders. Though with my marriage, it was more than likely they no longer had the help of my people. If that was true, then I hoped the yeerks would honor our agreement and leave the rest of the free humans alone.   
  
Marco was offered to be Prince Jake’s second in command but he turned it down in favor of helping his mother and father build their new lives in one of the yeerk free countries on Earth. Neither Prince Jake nor my _shorm,_ Tobias, had heard from him since he had landed in the new country. They both think he’s purposefully cutting off contact with all of us.   
  
Rachel, from what I had last heard, was part of a collation group who attacked Yeerk cities directly. Prince Jake refused to join her since he believed destroying innocent lives was not the way to go. She and Tobias keep in contact but neither of them had seen each other since they moved apart.   
  
Tobias is currently stationed in an Andalite base acting as a messenger between the humans and andalites. Despite being a _nothlit_ he was well respected by my own people, which made me proud in a sense. My _shorm_ often contacts me between missions just to see how I was doing. He and I were as close as one could be with their family.   
  
I had been made a Prince just two years ago after a rather important battle on the Garatron homeworld. So my free time was cut even further or at least what little free time I had in the first place. I did not have the time to visit any of them nor was the Electorate keen on stationing me on their planet either.   
  
I felt utterly lonely, far more lonely than I had been when I was the only andalite on Earth save for the Abomination himself.   
  
I collapsed onto my side in a patch of springy moss under a tree and curled up with a sigh. I knew it wasn’t proper to sleep on the ground but I felt as if my legs could hold me no longer. Today had been trying on my mental state. I was ready to sleep for as long as I possibly could before I had to attend a few events tomorrow.   
  
My eyes fluttered closed as my body stretched out across the ground. Slowly my breathing settled into a gentle rhythm before I dozed off into a fitful rest.

 

\----------------------------------  
  
As always, thanks for reading! Any feed back will be great!

~

Silveryfeather


	4. Chapter 4

_ Falhala _

 

My father paced in front of me, tail raised high and trembled ever so slightly. His main eyes were focused on the sea while he stalk eyes were twitching in each direction as if he was expecting someone to sneak up on him. Waves of irritation flowed from him as he continued to pace.    
  
I dared not to speak in fear of him suddenly snapping at me. Though I was starting to think he was already planning on doing so. Being visited by a war-prince because your daughter had decided to go against orders by the Electorate wasn’t something to be proud of. Quite the opposite in fact.    
  
Father comes to a stop, digging his front right hoof deep into the snow. He slowly breathes out, creating a constant visible cloud in the freezing afternoon air. Finally after a few agonizing minutes of silence, he decides to speak.    
  
<Where do I start with my disappointment?> His voice was practically emotionless as he spoke. <You not only disobeyed orders by our own Electorate, but brought Prince Aximili into your degeneracy as well.>

 

He turns a narrowed stalk onto me, tail trembling even further now. I could feel my knees starting to shake as I stared pitifully up at him, waiting for the scatheing tail lash that I knew he wanted to give me. He doesn’t hit me unless I had done something truly terrible. This was more than likely one of those times.    
  
<Be grateful that this hasn’t reached the ears of your betrothed.> He lashes his tail across the ground, making a deep groove in the dirt and snow. I lowered my main eyes to the ground, feeling sick to my stomach. <Visser Thr- I mean… Counselor Seven is not known to be a merciful creature. I don’t want to see you get hurt by him Falhala.>   
  
I lifted a stalk, surprised by how much my Father’s voice had softened. The retired Captain was now looking down at me with a look that both told her how angry  _ and  _ worried he was. But, as much as I wish I hadn’t, I could also see fear within his deep cerulean depths. 

 

<Father I-> Father lifted his tail to silence me. He shakes his stalks at me before looking to me with his main eyes.    
  
<He is a dangerous yeerk Falhala. Do as he says and do not fight him. He will hurt you if you disobey him for any reason.> His voice was one of warning as he spoke. <I will not be hearing that you had been injured by that yeerk filth if I can help it. But I can not so I beg of you, just keep in line.>   
  
My knees shook once he finished speaking, unsure of how I should respond. I had no intentions of going against him but that didn’t mean I had to be a slave to him right? I could have a will of my own without being in danger? But the way my Father spoke of him told me otherwise.    
  
_ Be a good wife. _ My mother had once told me when I was young.  _ But that doesn’t mean be a servant for your husband. If he hurts you, leave him for he is not worthy of you. If he expects you to follow his every order then leave him. Do not let yourself be just a slave.  _ __   
  
But the way my father was talking…   
  


<I-I’ll do my best.> I softly answered, lowering my ears against my head. My father digs his hoof into the ground once again at my answer.    
  
<I’m glad you’re listening. Now go and bathe yourself, prepare for your betrothed arrival. Your mother should have the springs ready for you.> He takes a step forward, brushing his fingertips along my right ear. <Be proud my little flower, you are serving your people.>   
  
With that he canters off, leaving me staring after his retreating form. My stomachs turned painfully with anxiety and my hooves itched as if I should run far away. But where was there to run? I was just a simple, young andalite female with practically no connections beyond my Father. He certainly wasn’t willing to help me flee either.    
  
Feeling dejected, I start trotting away to the sea caves where our family’s springs were. The trail down the cliff to the caves were somewhat clean of snow save for a few patches here or there. As I trotted down I could see a fresh set of slender, larger hooves heading down the path to the cave that sat twenty feet above the rolling surf below.    
  
As I peered inside I was hit with the scent of flowers and grass. It takes me a moment to get over the assault over the olfactory senses before I was able to use my optical senses.    
  
<Ah! Falhala, I’m glad you’re here!> My mother was standing at the edge of the water, pouring in some pink power into the pool. I realized that she was lacing the water with  _ ullfin  _ solution that was supposedly meant to attract males with subtle pheromonal scent.

  
I took a few steps into the cavern, feeling the temperature difference from outside to inside acutely. I glanced around at the floating  _ nerrel  _ orbs gathered around the bath, glowing with a pale blue light. Once I drew my gaze away from those I glanced down at the water, watching the pink water bubble.    
  
<Come now, you only have an hour to prepare for his arrival!> My mother waddled over to me before pushing me towards the water with her tail, giving an amused snort. Mother’s briskness was a bit stunning to me. How could she be so energetic?   
  
<Now I know he’s not the most favorable male you could possibly be married to-> I tripped into the pool, trembling slight at the feeling of heat quickly spreading through my body. Before I could even get a single word out, she takes a bottle of bath powder before dusting me with it. <-but consider him your husband all the same. Perhaps if you show him the same amount of love and care you would if he was an andalite perhaps he might treat you the same.>   
  
I stayed silent at her words remembering my Father’s own. He seemed so sure that he would be crude to me even if I was a proper wife. He said that I should keep my head down and do as he said. But yet my mother seemed so sure that he would treat me with kindness.    
  
Noticing my silence, Mother sighed before working the powder into my fur. I was expecting her to give me a whole speech about how people aren’t what they seem or that perhaps he’s not as bad in private but she said nothing. Not one single word.    
  
We both kept quiet as Mother continued to work the powder into my fur. Her silence was anxiety inducing. If she had no words to comfort me then my situation was bleak. 

 

I peered at her with a stalk trying to read her expression. Mother’s face was stony yet as I looked closer, her eyes were glittering with fear. Feeling my fur prick up around my shoulders, I looked away.    
  
The rest of my bath was silent as well.    
  
<Thank you mother.> I dipped my stalks to her as I stepped up out of the pool. She dipped her stalks to me in return as she reaches over to the table beside herself, picking up a round bottle. She turns it over in her hands a few times before offering it to me with outstretched hands.    
  
<Please put this on when your fur is dried.> She simply stated as I gingerly took the bottle from her, casting a curious stalk at her. She was smiling.    
  
I turned the silver bottle in my hands for a moment until my gaze settled upon an inscription that read ‘ _ fullmer’s scent’.  _ <This is…> This seemed utterly familiar somehow.   
  
<The same scent I wore when I met your father.> She sighed, picking up a hot brush off the table before running it through my fur to dry and brush it off. <Made from the extract of these land’s spring flowers. Your father kept sniffing at me every chance he got. I always wear it when he returns from the military as well.>

 

<T-Thank you Mother.> I was a bit touched that she was offering me something that held such fond memories for her yet at the same time I felt like I was sullying the memory for her by wearing it for him. Mother watched me with her main eyes, her smile slowly turning to one of sadness.    
  
<I was hoping you would wear it for someone you loved.> She told me softly.

 

<I... I’m honored that you are giving it to me.> I stammered out, feeling my face grow hot. My mother only turned her main eyes away from me, falling into silence once more. 

 

When my fur had been finally brushed and dried, I sprayed myself with the perfume before carefully tucking it away on a shelf. I realized that I smelt like the plains during the spring as I breathed in deeply. Mother pushed my hindquarters with the flat of her blade, motioning towards the cave mouth with an ear.    
  
I felt a little bit airy with my fluffed up fur as I walked out of the cave with my mother by my side. The two of us looked stiffly forward, knowing that we had a mere fifteen minutes before he came to visit. I was glad for the silence that she was giving me at that moment. I needed to collect my thoughts and prepare myself for what was to come. 

 

Just as we reached the top of the cliffs I was greeted by the sight of Father running towards us at full gallop, tail streaming out behind himself. He slowed to a mere trot once he got close enough before stopping in front of me.    
  
<You look lovely my dear little one.> He breathes out, running his fingertips over my ears in a familial kiss. I reared up onto my hind legs to do the same to him as well, my hearts aching as I looked into my father’s main eyes. <You smell lovely too… Just like your mother had when we first met.>   
  
<Sirrinel, don’t muss up her fur.> Mother sighed in irritation as she stood at my side, quickly putting a strand of my mane back into place behind my ear.    
  
<Ah! Forgive me my love.> My father rapidly blinked in embarrassment before stepping back away from me, reaching over to rub his knuckles over my mother’s cheeks. Mother let out a gusty breath of air through her nose, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

<But you do look lovely after all my dear.> Mother tips a stalk at me, eyes curling into yet another sad smile. <Even a yeerk like him wouldn’t be able to deny your beauty.>   
  
I gave a sheepish smile at her words. <T-Thank you Mother… Thank you Father.>   
  


I turned my right stalk eye to the sky at the distant roaring of engines. A yeerk transport ship was heading towards us flanked by several andalite fighters. I shuffled my hooves surprised that they were five minutes earlier than expected.

 

<Come little one, let’s greet them properly at our scoop.> Father turns away with a flick of an ear, cantering back to our scoop. I gazed at Mother nervously, feeling knots already forming in my stomach. Mother gives me a half-hearted smile already running after my Father. Despite her swollen, heavy belly she was able to catch up to him at full gallop.    
  
I ruffled my neck fur for a moment, turning my gaze on the ships once more. I jumped slightly as they passed overhead, aimed for my scoop in the distance. I dig my hooves into the snow before propelling myself forward at full speed towards the scoop. 

 

By the time it came into view several andalite warriors were gathered around along with a couple human-controllers, all wearing attire made for weather like this. I could see my parents staring at me with their main eyes while a large male stood next to them, arms crossed over his chest.    
  
I realized that this young looking male was perhaps the Counselor himself. I was expecting him, or at least his host, to be older looking not a male in his prime!

 

As I got closer I could make out that his coat was a dark cerulean color that didn’t clash too bad with his dark navy mane. His belly and chest were a sort of light pastel blue that matched the eye markings around his face. He had dark faded blue leg markings that went from the top of his hoof to his knee. The same color markings could be found going from his tail blade to part way down his tail. 

 

I would’ve found him attractive if I didn’t know who could be possibly controlling him at the moment.    
  
I almost came to a skidding stop when I noticed that he was moving away from the group, heading up towards me. I could feel the fur on my shoulders pricking again along with my stomach clenching as he came closer and closer.    
  
I didn’t know if I was starting to become frightened because he himself was frightening himself or something else was going on. But right then and there I wanted to run far, far away from him.    
  
<Ah, so you finally decided to show.> His voice was lacking any kind of  _ cheerful _ enthusiasm. Sure there was excitement but it didn’t feel like he was actually happy to see me.    
  
I slowly came to a stop once we met half-way between our respective places. I dip my stalks to him, trying to ignore the fact that I only just reached his elbow, and started to reach my tail forward.    
  
But then I stopped. 

 

A chill ran down my spine as I stared up at him with my main eyes. My mind stilled into silence as I felt a wave of alarm pass over me along with terror. It was as if even being  _ near  _ him was scaring me. But that was simply impossible! Unless…   
  
_ He’s manipulating me with emotional waves!  _ I gasped quietly to myself, still unable to find the courage to start moving again. The need to run away was growing by the second.    
  
<Dear Falhala, what could be wrong?> He tips his head at me in mock concern but his smiling eyes gave away his true intent. He blinks his azure eyes rapidly a few times before running his hand through his mane slowly. <Are you rendered speechless by my beauty perhaps?>   
  
I practically cringed under the next wave he sent towards me. But just as I had started to decide to back off and run before he could further instill fear I heard the sound of hooves coming up behind him.    
  
Relief washed over me as a pair of andalite warriors came running up, both looking alert. Just like that the suffocating fear was released from be just as they came on either side of Counselor Seven.    
  
<Is there a problem?> One of them asked, more or less addressing me instead of the Counselor.    
  
<I-I…> I sputtered out moving my legs one by one, wondering if I should mention the emotional manipulation to them. But as Counselor Seven stared at me, smiling that sickly sweet smile of his, I felt like that would cause me more problems. 

 

Many more problems in fact.    
  
<I believe not… I was simply startled by his size.> A weak excuse but at least it was better than nothing. 

 

The two warriors exchanged glances with their main eyes, one of them moving their hand away from their shedder holster. The tension did not leave their bodies however. I could tell they trusted the yeerk as much as I did. Which was not at all.   
  
<Very well Falhala-Estrin-Corrigin, we shall return to the ship then. If you are in need of any assistance do not hesitate to call for one of us.> The largest of the two replied, already turning away with his companion. I was compelled to ask one of them to stay with us but by the time I had worked up the courage to, they were almost back to the ships.    
  
<I wasn’t expecting to have a mate so small. Are you sure you’re an adult?> Counselor Seven’s voice snapped her attention back to him. I felt slightly indignant at his obvious jab at my being.   
  
<I am going to be six years in four more sun rises.> I replied, shocked by how tiny my voice sounded in my own head.    
  
Counselor Seven rubs his chin for a moment looking at me with a smirk. I had no clue why he was rubbing his chin but I  _ did  _ know that smile was making me anxious again. 

 

<Very young…> He lightly said, eyestalks turning towards the sky. He then swishes his tail along the ground a few times, casting a stalk towards the group behind him. I was tempted to gaze behind him as well but yet I felt unsafe to do so.    
  
<If you shall join me, I believe your parents will want to be with you when we speak.> Without even waiting for me to agree, he spins away before gracefully cantering off back down the hill, tail lifted high in the air. I felt my haunches prick for a moment, wondering why he was so quick to get away. It looked like he wanted to be alone with me but perhaps he was simply being courteous. 

 

I dug my hoof into the ground several times, unease eating at my stomach again. I had just met my husband but yet I could already see we will not be getting along. 

 

Not at all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is always welcomed! 

 

~

Silveryfeather


End file.
